


Indulgence

by Skeleton_Keys



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Riding Crops, Smut, Twincest, caught jerking it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Keys/pseuds/Skeleton_Keys
Summary: Kaoru knew his feelings for his twin were...inappropriate. He'd been keeping them to himself knowing that Hikaru saw their antics as only a game and would never be interested in anything more, not that Kaoru would petition him if he had been...One night Kaoru finds himself indulging in self pleasure and moaning Hikaru's name. Never did he expect to be caught by his twin and he certainly couldn't have predicted what would happen next...





	Indulgence

"Alright, Haruhi. Truth or dare?" Hikaru asked. The host club was currently at the twin's house due to Tamaki demanding a club game night. The seven hosts were now sitting in a circle in the living room playing the infamous game, truth or dare. They'd been playing for an hour and Kyoya and Tamaki had been handcuffed together, Mori-senpai had a dick drawn on his forehead, and Honey-senpai had been given a make over.

"Truth." Haruhi answered.

"Playing it safe, huh?" Kaoru teased as Hikaru thought about a question.

"Ah! Alright, let's say you have a clone of yourself. Would you fuck them?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru blushed slightly as did Haruhi. They eyed both twins, probably thinking the same think Kaoru was.

_He had a clone of himself, sort of._

Did Kaoru want to fuck Hikaru? Shamefully, yes. Kaoru had finally admitted to himself that he had inappropriate feelings concerning his brother a month ago. Since then his longing and his fantasies had only grown stronger.

"I mean, it's basically just like masturbating, right?" Haruhi said causing Tamaki's jaw to drop. "And the other me would know exactly what I'm into so yeah, I'd fuck myself."

"HARUHI! THAT'S SO  _VULGAR_! HOW DARE YOU ASK MY DAUGHTER A QUESTION LIKE THAT?!" Tamaki raved and threw himself against Haruhi, crushing them in a hug and yanking Kyoya along with him.

"Tamaki, gah, please get ahold of yourself." Kyoya grunted.

Kaoru let his gaze drift to Hikaru who winked at him. Kaoru sent a sly smile back, doing his best to hide his real feelings. Kaoru knew Hikaru thought of this, of  _them_ , as just a game. They were close, sure, but Kaoru wanted more and even though he knew he'd never get it, he still longed for his twin with every fiber of his being.

Haruhi then turned their attention to the twins after shoving Tamaki off of them. "Hikaru, truth or dare?"

Hikaru smirked. "Dare, obviously!"

Haruhi thought for a moment before giving Hikaru his dare. "I dare you to kiss Kaoru on the  _lips."_

Kaoru's eyes widened slightly and he hoped Haruhi hadn't noticed. Sure, he'd kissed Hikaru before but that was before he developed feelings for him. Lately he'd been avoiding close-to-being-romantic contact with his twin like it was the plague.

Hikaru shrugged and turned to Kaoru. "Come on, Haruhi, I know you can do better than that."

Hikaru scooter closer to Kaoru who's heart was beating out of his chest. Hikaru placed a hand on the back of Kaoru's neck and gently closed the gap between their lips.

Kaoru resisted the urge to moan and kissed back allowing his mind to wonder. Hikaru's lips felt they they belonged on his. He forgot they had an audience, forgot that Hikaru wasn't his. Kaoru was about to wrap his arms around Hikaru to bring him closer and deepen the kiss when Hikaru pulled away. Kaoru whined at the loss of contact as Hikaru sat back down.

Kaoru dropped his gaze to the floor, his face beat red and his mind filled with images of what he would do to Hikaru had he not pulled away.

Hikaru pointed to Tamaki and they continued the game as if nothing had happened. Kaoru's lips and neck seemed to burn from where his twin had touched him.

 _I'm fucked._ He thought and tried to regain his composure. It was going to be a long night.

~

The game was finished and everyone was on their way home. Kaoru walked upstairs and into the room he shared with his brother. He moved to the sink to brush his teeth.

"That was fun." Hikaru said, appearing in the doorway. "We should do it again sometime, this time wasn't..." Hikaru paused, searching for the right word.

"Scandalous enough?" Kaoru provided.

"Exactly!" Hikaru beamed. "We still need to get Tamaki and Kyoya to fuck, they are clearly made for each other."

I finished brushing my teeth and pushed past Hikaru to get back into the bedroom. "You think everyone has someone made specifically for them?" He asked.

Hikaru shrugged. "I don't know, maybe."

Kaoru sighed and changed into silk pajama pants to sleep in, neglecting a shirt as usual. If he had a special someone made for him then why was he so attracted to his brother? It made no sense. Why was Kaoru sentenced to this torturous fate?

Denying his desires was hard and Kaoru didn't know how much longer he'd hold out.

"I'm going to get something to eat, you coming?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru shook his head. Normally, he'd follow Hikaru wherever he went but this was a perfect opportunity to get some alone time.

"Suit yourself." Hikaru strode out of the bedroom. "I'll probably be awhile so don't wait up, k?"

Kaoru got up and closed the door.

 _I should do this in the bathroom._ He though while stripping his pants and underwear.  _He could walk in at any moment..._

But Kaoru didn't move to the bathroom. He lied down on his bed, on their bed, and took hold of his soft dick. He imagined Hikaru walking in and finding him doing something so lewd while thinking of him. Kaoru began to harden at the thought of being caught.

 _Is this a kink?_ He wondered. It probably was. Kaoru didn't care, he could look it up later and add it to the list under bondage and degradation. He wasn't a full out masochist though which was hard to explain to some people. He liked a bit of pain, but not too much.

He'd much rather inflict it.

Kaoru had bought bondage tape and a riding crop. He'd been too nervous to order anything else. He imagined Hikaru's expression if he'd opened the box before Kaoru had gotten to it.

Kaoru wondered if his twin had the same kinks. They both had the same sexuality, pansexual, but they'd never discussed what they liked in the bedroom.

Kaoru returned his thoughts to his dick. He needed to finish this quickly.

He thought through the many scenarios he had created to use when he masturbated. His mind landed on one in particular.

_He imagined Hikaru bound at his feet, a ball gag in his mouth and begging eyes. His cock would be rock hard from Kaoru's teasing. Kaoru would stand tall, holding his riding crop and sliding it across his twin's naked chest. Hikaru would shiver at the feeling, wanting to be hit but unable to ask._

_Kaoru would point to his crotch and take the ball gag out of Hikaru's mouth. Wordlessly and obediently, Hikaru would take Kaoru's dick into his mouth._

Kaoru moaned, pumping himself vigorously. "You talk too much, Hikaru." He said softly to the Hikaru in his fantasy. "To think, all it took was me shoving my dick down your throat to make you shut up."

_Hikaru would moan at that and increase the intensity of the blow job. Sucking, licking and humming._

Kaoru jerk himself faster and harder until he found himself on the brink of orgasm. "Ah-Hikaru!" He moaned and found his release, coming in his hand.

Kaoru's breathing was heavy and he closed his eyes as he came down from his orgasm.

"That was quite the show." A familiar voice said from the doorway and Koaru's eyes snapped open. "Now what was that you said? About having your dick in my mouth?"

Kaoru turned to face his twin, speechless and unsure of what to do. He'd said Hikaru's name  _twice_. He couldn't deny who he'd been fantasizing about, whose body he'd imaged to bring him to orgasm.

"I'm sorry!" He spoke quickly. "I-I just-" Kaoru's shoulders dropped in defeat.

Hikaru closed the door behind him and started making his way toward his twin. "Do you always fantasize about me when you do this?" He asked and stopped to stand in front of Kaoru.

Kaoru sat up. "I...yes."

"Must be torture to have all these thoughts and no way to truly relieve yourself of them..." Hikaru glanced down at his twin. "What do you imagine?"

Kaoru's breath caught in his throat. That sounded like flirting. That sounded like  _foreplay._ Kaoru couldn't believe this was happening. Was this real? Was Hikaru tricking him? Did he want to humiliate Kaoru after hearing his inner most desires? Not that Kaoru would mind the humiliation...

"I imagine you tied up and helpless before me." Kaoru began, deciding to fuck it all and go for it incase this could actually go the way he wanted. He saw something flash in Hikaru's eyes and took that as a sign to continue. "I imagine...hitting you...with my riding crop."

Hikaru put a finger on Kaoru's lips. Only then did Kaoru realize he was shaking.

"I think I've heard enough." Hikaru said and pulled his hand away. Kaoru tensed, preparing himself to be yelled at, possibly hit. "You're disgusting to have thoughts like that about your own brother." Hikaru said in a low growl.

Kaoru's dick twitched, waking up at Hikaru's harsh words. Hikaru looked down.

"Oh," he smirked. "You like that, whore?"

Kaoru whimpered and Hikaru climbed onto the bed. "Let's make a deal." He said and lied down. "I'll let you have your way with me but only for tonight. Tomorrow we wake up and forget this ever happened."

Kaoru gasped, turning to face his twin. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely." Hikaru nodded. "Indulge yourself."

Kaoru's mind was racing. He never thought he'd be able to bring his fantasies to life but here he was, staring down at a willing Hikaru.

Kaoru finally began to move. He ducked under to the bed and pulled out a box.

"Your art box?" Hikaru asked.

"I lied about the box." Kaoru told him and opened it, pulling out his riding crop. "It's a box of sex toys."

Hikaru gasped at the sight of the riding crop. "You actually have one..."

Kaoru blushed. "Is that alright? I don't know what you're into..."

"I'm into it." Hikaru said. "Don't take it easy on me, slut."

Kaoru's eyes darkened with lust. If Hikaru kept talking to him like that he might just come before he even got started.

Kaoru proceeded to pull out the bondage tape, placing it on the bed after receiving a nod from Hikaru. He pulled out lube as well and put the box back under the bed.

"Ready?" He asked. "Say...blue if you want me to stop."

Hikaru nodded.

Kaoru took a deep breath, getting into character before picking up his riding crop. "Strip." He ordered.

Hikaru smirked and began stripping his clothes. He didn't make a show of it, just pulled them off with haste and threw them onto the floor. Once he was naked Kaoru lightly tapped both his wrists with the riding crop. Hikaru got the message and presented his wrists to Kaoru.

Kaoru considered many ways he could tie his twin up but decided to go basic for tonight. He didn't want to scare Hikaru, he wanted to tease him by going fairly easy on him tonight so maybe he'd break his word and crawl back to Kaoru, desperate for more.

Kaoru taped Hikaru's wrists together and twirled his finger. "I want you on your knees, ass facing me."

Hikaru gulped at the thought of being taken from behind. He smirked, deciding to tease Kaoru a little more before submitting completely. "Oh, my little  _bitch_  has grown bolder."

"You're my bitch tonight." Kaoru growled but Hikaru could tell his words had only served to turn his brother on more.

"You're a real  _freak_ , you know." Hikaru said and crawled into the bed, holding himself up with his knees and bound hands.

"Oh, I know." Kaoru said. "I'm desperate for you, Hikaru. A desperate  _slut_ begging for you to let me  _use_  you as I please."

Hikaru was fully erecting now. Hearing Kaoru degrade himself and talk about using Hikaru for his own pleasure in the same sentence was almost too much.

Hikaru then felt the cool leather of the riding crop on the nape of his neck. He shivered at the sensation as Kaoru dragged the riding crop down his spine.

Once Kaoru reached Hikaru's ass the leather disappeared and Hikaru heard the box open again. He looked back and saw Kaoru pull out a blindfold. His brother raised an eyebrow and Hikaru nodded his consent. Kaoru moved forward and put the blindfold over Hikaru's eyes.

Hikaru heard Kaoru shuffle back so he was behind him once again. He felt the boy start rubbing his ass and back, warming it and preparing his body to be hit. Hikaru groaned in anticipation.

Finally, after a minute at least, Kaoru removed his hand and brought the riding crop down harshly on Hikaru's lower back.

Hikaru gasped _. "Fuck!"_ he breathed.

Kaoru hummed behind him and stroked his leaking erection with his left hand while his right brought the riding crop down again, hitting Hikaru's left ass cheek this time. Hikaru moaned at the stinging sensation.

"You damn sadist." He cursed as Kaoru brought down another strike to his ass.

"I don't know if I'd take it that far..."

"You want to ruin me?" Hikaru asked and received another stinging slap. "You want to hit me until I'm sobbing into the bed, my ass beat red because of you?"

" _Fuck_ , I do." Kaoru answered.

"That's sadistic in my book." Hikaru yelped at a slap to his back.

"What does that make you then?" Kaoru asked, hitting him again. "You're clearly enjoying yourself."

Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hips and flipped him over onto his back. Hikaru groaned.

Kaoru pulled out his phone, not letting this opportunity go to waste since Hikaru couldn't see. His twin looked absolutely ravishing, his cock hard and leaking pre-cum, his wrists bound in front of him and completely at Kaoru's mercy. Kaoru took the picture, put his phone away, and straddled his brothers hips.

"I said, what does that make you?" Kaoru repeated.

"An amazing partner?" Hikaru asked and Kaoru slapped him across the face.

Hikaru let out a small gasp. "Oh,  _fuck,_ Kaoru."

"Answer me." Kaoru ordered and slapped Hikaru again.

"It makes me a masochist, Kaoru. A pain loving  _freak_  begging for you to abuse my body."

Kaoru couldn't wait any longer, he reached over and poured some lube out onto his fingers. Hikaru twitched at the sound but seemed confused when he didn't feel Kaoru's finger enter his hole.

"What are you-"

Kaoru inserted a lubed finger into his own ass. "I'm going to ride you."

Hikaru gasped.

"Arms above your head." Kaoru ordered. Hikaru did what he was told. "Move them and you'll be punished."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Hikaru asked cockily.

Kaoru picked up his riding crop with the hand that wasn't fingering himself. He brought it down against Hikaru's bare chest. Hikaru let out a small scream since he hadn't been expecting it. " _Shit_ , Kaoru!"

Hearing his name on Hikaru's lips in this context felt like heaven to Kaoru. He never wanted this night to end. He wanted to use Hikaru over and over again in increasingly creative ways.

Kaoru added a second finger and groaned.

"Kaoru, please hurry up!" Hikaru begged.

Kaoru flicked the riding crop against Hikaru's cheek, already red with Kaoru's hand print.

Hikaru moaned. "Choke me." He said while Kaoru scissored himself with his fingers.

"What?"

"Choke me while you ride me, slut." Hikaru repeated.

Kaoru moaned at the thought. "Okay."

Kaoru decided he was ready and put the riding crop down. He grabbed Hikaru's dick earning himself a gasp from the other boy. He lined himself up with it and lowered himself onto Hikaru's rock hard erection.

Hikaru moaned. "Oh god, you feel so  _good,_ Kaoru!"

Kaoru took all of Hikaru inside him and sat, completely filled, on his twin's hips. "Hikaru..." he moaned.

"Move, you pathetic whore." Hikaru groaned.

Kaoru placed his hand on Hikaru's chest and pressed his nails into Hikaru's skin until he drew blood. Hikaru was breathing heavily.

"I'll move when I'm ready to move. I'm not doing this for your pleasure, Hikaru. Im  _using_  your body for  _my_ pleasure." Kaoru growled.

Hikaru whimpered and Kaoru began to move, lifting himself up before slamming himself back down on Hikaru's dick.

Hikaru lost himself, moaning loudly and shamelessly. Kaoru was moaning as well, breathing words of praise directed toward Hikaru.

Kaoru wrapped his hand around Hikaru's throat and looked at him one more time to affirm that this was something he wanted.

"Please." Hikaru whimpered and Kaoru applied pressure, slowly until he could tell he'd cut off Hikaru's access to air.

Kaoru rode Hikaru faster now, slamming himself down harshly and watching the slight panic flash in his twins eyes. He let go of Hikaru's throat and stroked himself in time with his thrusts while watching Hikaru gasp for air.

After regaining his composure Hikaru began thrusting up into the heat of Kaoru's ass. He struggled to keep his arms in place above his head but he had a feeling if he moved them, Kaoru wouldn't let him come and he  _needed_ to come.

Kaoru moaned loudly while stroking himself. "H- _Hikaru_ , I'm going to-!"

"Me too." Hikaru said. "Hit me again."

Kaoru complied, bitch slapping Hikaru who moaned loudly and came inside Kaoru.

Kaoru continued to ride his twin through his orgasm while pumping himself to completion. He came after a few strokes, moaning Hikaru's name.

The two stilled in silence while they came down from their high. Kaoru was the first to move, pulling himself off of Hikaru and lying down next to him.

"Thank you." He said quietly. "For indulging me."

Hikaru nodded. "You're welcome, Kaoru."

Kaoru sat up and removed the tape holding Hikaru's wrists together as well as the blindfold. He shoved the toys off of the bed. "Would you like a massage or something?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine." Hikaru said. Kaoru started to lick his cum off of Hikaru's chest. Hikaru let him, too tired to bother to clean himself up. Once Kaoru had finished he lied down in their bed and closed his eyes.

Hikaru turned his body so he was lying on his side and facing his twin. "Perhaps...I'll indulge you...again sometime." He said softly and placed a kiss on Kaoru's forehead.

 


End file.
